Children of the Night
Children of the Night is a fan-animated film created by the Duo Cartoonist team, Spirit and her husband Lionheart. It details the artists' interpretation on the origins of Nightmare Night, and the specifics of why Princess Celestia was forced banish Princess Luna. It is set to the song "Come Little Children", from the 1993 film Hocus Pocus, composed by James Horner and written by Brock Walsh. The version of the song used in the animation was arranged, recorded, and performed by Kate Covington. __TOC__ Synopsis Gari explains that Princess Luna has attempted to make her own colony. When Celestia denies her request, she takes matters into her own hooves, adopts several fillies, and flies off into the night. Lyrics Gari: I still remember it like it was yesterday, though it was countless moons ago. After he was defeated, not much of our once beautiful home was left. And the two brave ones that stood up for us all ruled Equestria from then on. One day, the younger one, saddened by our daily struggles, proposed to form a new colony where all of us would grow strong and happy. But the elder one forbade it, for she felt that would divide and shatter the weakened kingdom forever. Nopony knows that we are still here, smiling beneath the moonlight while remembering our dear mother, for we will forever be... her children of the night. Luna :Come, little children, I'll take thee away :Into a land of enchantment :Come, little children, the time's come to play :Here in my garden of shadows :Follow, sweet children, I'll show thee the way :Through all the pain and the sorrows :Weep not, poor children, for life is this way :Murdering beauty and passions :Hush now, dear children, it must be this way :Too weary of life and deceptions :Rest now, my children, for soon we'll away :Into the calm and the quiet :Come, little children, I'll take thee away :Into a land of enchantment :Come, little children, the time's come to play :Here in my garden of shadows Chords Cm Cm Gm Dm Come, little children, I'll take thee away Fm Cm D G Into a land of enchantment Cm Cm Gm Dm Come, little children, the time's come to play Fm Cm G Cm Here in my garden of shadows Children of the Night (Animatic) After the defeat of Discord, Canterlot's recovery from the chaos was slow. Princess Luna believed the solution to this problem was to start a new colony elsewhere, made up of ponies she would choose herself. When Princess Celestia denies her sister's proposal, Luna takes matters into her own hooves. Children of the Night, Teaser The teaser for Children of the Night is purely dedicated to showing off the technical aspects of the animation. It depicts a few random disjointed scenes without giving away much story. Cast *Sarah Williams as Gari *Kate "Erutan" Covington as Princess Luna (singing voice) Reception Upon release, Children of the Night met with glowingly positive reviews, with many calling it one of the best, if not the best Friendship is Magic fan video. External links *SpiritandLion's blogger account where updates to the animation are posted *Offical story References Category:Fanmade videos